


Lobisomens e Bruxas

by MillsLesley



Category: Original Work
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4379423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillsLesley/pseuds/MillsLesley





	Lobisomens e Bruxas

Você seriamente pensaria que a vida de uma bruxa seria fácil, usar magia para tudo no dia a dia e viver alguns milênios confortavelmente, mas a verdade nem é nem um pouco acomodadora do jeito que todos pensam ser, ainda mais para uma bruxa que vive no século XXI e precisa terminar o colégio antes de realmente mandar em qualquer coisa, a vida não é assim tão fácil, apenas acredite em mim. Mesmo sendo de uma das famílias mais importantes nos círculos mágicos, e sendo considerada um prodígio, tudo anda indo por água a baixo neste ano, a cidade para onde meus pais decidiram se mudar é basicamente um ninho de lobisomens meio-sangue que não sabem seus lugares na sociedade, e para completar mais ainda a história, o pior deles está na minha sala, até onde pude descobrir, sua família era bem vulnerada entre os clãs, mas parece que a mais dele escorregou um pouco e teve um filho com um humano, o que acabou com todas as chances deles continuarem nos altos círculos da sociedadezinha deles. O outro estrovo é um rapaz aparentemente simpático que também vem de uma família de bruxas, e como os homens não podem usar os segredos passados para as próximas gerações, está tentando se encostar em mim, afinal, cada homem nascido na minha geração quer se casar com a filha dos Henzwaffen, uma das bruxas mais poderosas que existiu até hoje. Ora, que ladainha, o círculo vive puxando o meu saco para que nada aconteça com eles nem com os inimigos da família, exatamente por isso nos mudamos para cá, para que nada disso continue a acontecer, mas ainda assim os problemas parecem nos perseguir.

* * *

Hoje é meu primeiro dia de aula na escola nova, e o fedor dos meio-sangue está grudado em todas as paredes deste lugar, chega a ser incrível como esses pobres humanos não conseguem sentir, se bem que a maior parte deles vai me encarar pelo resto do dia, talvez eu consiga cega-los se meu cabelo refletir os raios do Sol de maneira certa. Os corredores são estreitos de mais neste lugar, e mesmo tendo tantas salas nesta escola cada uma tem pelo menos 50 alunos, espero que pelo menos isso possa me esconder dos meio-sangue, mas eu realmente tenho uma boca santa, ou talvez eu devesse dizer amaldiçoada, já que logo que entrei, a primeira coisa que vi foi um dos meio-sangue, ele parecia um tanto diferente dos outros, talvez um pouco mais forte, deve ser de uma família boa. Logo que desviei o olhar ele chegou mais perto de mim curioso e tentando tocar meu cabelo, logo desviei da mão nojenta daquele meio-sangue que estava achando poder chegar tão perto de mim, homem fútil!

\- Quem você pensa que é para tentar me tocar desse jeito, meio-sangue?! - A palavra pareceu assustar ele, e ao mesmo tempo podia ver a confusão em seus olhos, algo estava errado, ele realmente parecia não saber do que raios eu estava falando. - Não pense que porque você tem um grande grupinho que pode simplesmente se aproximar de mim desta forma. - Eu mal havia terminado a frase quando me vei e sentei-me em um lugar bem ao fundo da sala, e mesmo de lá eu podia sentir os olhares confusos dele e de seu grupinho, eles também não sabiam falar baixo, estavam comentando sobre o ocorrido de maneira com que até quem estava do lado de fora pudesse ouvir, estavam se perguntando o que era um meio-sangue e do que eu estava falando, o "chefe" deles parecia estar menos interessado na conversa e mais interessado no que eu estava fazendo, conseguia sentir o olhar de raiva dele a quilômetros, mas logo que levantei os olhos do livro, ele se sentiu amedrontado e desviou o olhar, eu não sabia quem estava mais confuso, ele e seus colegas, ou eu mesma com tais ações do idiota.

Logo que o sinal da última aula tocou, fiz questão de ser a primeira a sair, e ainda assim o meio-sangue conseguiu me alcançar no meio do caminho, a floresta era um lugar pacífico, estava cortando caminho por lá, já que a casa fica entre a cidade e o meio da flores, mas o idiota veio correndo, eu já sabia seu primeiro nome pelo menos, Fernando, que nome de pessoa muito normal e idiota, combinava com ele. Com apenas um puxão ele conseguiu me virar completamente de frente para ele, até cheguei a me assustar, não pensei que meio-sangues teriam tal força, e foi derrubando os livros que ele soltos os meus braços se afastando e me encarando nos olhos como se tudo aquilo não passasse de um desafio mal elaborado.

\- Porque você me chamou de meio-sangue? - Aquela com toda a certeza não iria ser a primeira pergunta, mas não pude simplesmente contar a risada, segurei meus estômago tentando parar de rir, que tipo de meio-sangue não sabe o que ele mesmo é? Era simplesmente a maior piada que eu havia escutado em toda a minha vida. - Do que raios você pensa que está rindo?! - Parecendo irritado ele segurou os braços com a mesma força de antes, ele não parecia conseguir ir muito mais longe do que aqui, e também não era de se admirar, se ele realmente fosse um lobisomem de sangue puro, poderia ter quebrado a minha coluna apenas com o primeiro puxão. - Anda, para de rir e responda a minha pergunta! - Tentando me contar, comecei a parar de rir aos poucos, deixando apenas um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

\- Um meio-sangue que não sabe o que é? Entre todos os lobisomens estúpidos que conheci durante a minha vida, você, com toda a certeza, conseguiu ganhar o prêmio de mais estúpido entre todos! - Eu podia sentir a raiva que estava borbulhando dentro dele, e suas mãos até tentaram apertar os meus braços com mais força, mas já estavam tremendo, ele estava no seu limite daquela maneira, e ainda pensa que é um sangue puro, coitadinho. - Você deveria perguntar aos seus pais o que é um meio-sangue, com toda a certeza você vai receber uma resposta muito melhor do que a minha, e é melhor você parar de tocar em mim, não quero o seu fedor de meio-sangue preso as minhas roupas. - Jogando as mãos dele de lado sem muito problema, peguei os livros do chão rapidamente e comecei a andar de volta para casa quando senti o frio na espinha, eu conhecia aquela sensação de muito antes, o idiota realmente havia se transformado, havia visto um lobisomem transformado apenas duas vezes na minha vida, e todos os dois eram puros sangue, eu estava curiosa para saber como um meio-sangue era, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia a mudança de temperatura do pulo dele chegando perto de mim. Sem muito problema pude me transformar em um corvo e me sentei num firme galho de árvore rindo da patética forma que aquele idiota havia tomado, lobisomens normais se transformam em logos do tamanho de um ser humano adulto de mais ou menos 1,80, e isso sem esticar as patas, mas esse idiota havia se transformado em um lobo completamente normal, aquilo era patético, não deveria nem ao menos se chamar de lobisomem. Assim que voltei a minha forma normal, ainda sentada no galho flutuando de leve para não quebra-lo, não pude conter a risada.

\- Do que está rindo novamente?! Só porque pode virar um pássaro qualquer pensa que pode sair rindo de um lobisomem, é? - Rosnando, eu não consegui me segurar descendo do galho e parar em frente a ele, ainda rindo um pouco, ele parecia com medo, mas ao mesmo tempo com raiva, o brilhos em seus olhos não era algo tão feio como eu pensava que fosse ser, mas com toda a certeza aquilo era um projeto de lobisomem. - O que foi? Qual a graça? E porque raios me chama de meio-sangue? Eu tenho um nome, é Fernando caso você ainda não tenha decorado durante todo esse dia, talvez isso mostre que você se transforma num pássaro porque... - Ele finalmente havia notado o que estava acontecendo, e a confusão o acertou em cheio, tão em cheio que ele voltou a sua forma humana apenas me encarando sem entender. - Como raios você virou uma pássaro? I-isso não faz o menor sentido, quem raios é você?! - Chegando mais perto de mim ele me encarou nos olhos, como se isso fosse lhe dar todas as respostas.

\- Ora, quem eu sou? Não decorou o meu nome por culpa desse seu cérebro de cachorro vira-latas, é? - Com um pequeno riso, peguei os livros que haviam caído no chão novamente, tenho sorte de não ter chovido nesses dias, ou já teria que comprar novos livros. - E se é que você não sabe, ou caso este teu focinho de vira-latas só saiba o cheiro do lixo, sou uma bruxa. - Voltando a caminhar, pude sentir a atmosfera do lugar todo mudar em alguns segundos, a verdade deve tê-lo atingido de forma certeira, mas de um jeito ou de outro, logo sua presença desapareceu, com toda a certeza deve ter feito como um filhote e ido correndo perguntar aos pais do que eu estava falando. Aquele lugar era mais do que estranho, estava cheio de meio-sangues mas nenhum deles parecia saber do que eu estava falando.

Mas depois do incidente, não levou muito tempo até chegar em casa, minha mãe logo notou o cheiro e perguntou o que havia acontecido, tive que explicar em detalhes como a cidade estava cheia de meio-sangues, mas não contei sobre o que havia acontecido no caminho de volta, com toda a certeza seria um incidente isolado e ele não voltaria a falar comigo, a não ser que fosse louco. Assim que as empregadas colocaram o jantar, todos se sentaram a mesa, o lugar era enorme, e estávamos apenas na sala de jantar, a mesa tinha pelo menos 15 lugares, e éramos apenas em 3, o lugar parecia mais vazio do que todas as outras casas em que havia morado. Um música clássica e calma dos anos 50 tocava do fundo exatamente como minha mãe adorava, jantares quietos com músicas calmas de fundo, mas logo que terminei o meu jantar me levantei e andei calmamente até meu quarto, analisando as paredes e quadros. As empregadas já estavam acostumadas com aquele meu hábito, sempre que nos mudávamos para um lugar novo eu fazia questão de andar por todos os cômodos da casa olhando as paredes. Mas algo nesta casa era diferente das outras, eu sabia que o círculo havia dito que a mansão foi construída um pouco depois das caçadas de Salem terem começado para que algumas bruxas pudessem se refugiar, mas logo depois do final das caçadas elas já haviam desaparecido, e ninguém realmente sabe o que aconteceu dentro da mansão, o único aviso que eles deram foi para que ninguém abrisse a porta do porão, e para eles terem dito isso em frente a todo o conselho, quer dizer que é algo muito importante.

Assim que abri a porta do meu quarto, notei que as caixas já estavam todas lá, e estavam abertas, com toda a certeza era trabalho de meu pai, ele sempre quis deixar tudo mais fácil para nós, e logo eu comecei a organizar as coisas que estavam dentro das caixas na cômoda, no guarda-roupas, na penteadeira e na estante de livros que estavam no quarto. Era provavelmente um dos grandes quartos da mansão, era bem espaçoso e os móveis pareciam de época, a cama de casal já estava arrumada quando entrei, coberta com um lençol cinza, mas por algum motivo eu não me sentia tão bem ali dentro, eu havia começado a organizar tudo em uma hora razoável, não estava com sono, mas assim que terminei me sentia exausta como se algo estivesse usando a minha energia em dobro, não era o tamanho do quarto, eu já havia feito muito mais em antigas casas, era como se algo estivesse por trás das paredes, mas mesmo tendo tantos poderes tão cedo não podia realmente descobrir o que era, eu sabia que não deveria dizer nada a minha mãe ou ao meu pai, eles não pareciam estar sentido nada de diferente. Logo tirei a ideia da cabeça e me deitei na cama, já havia amontoado as caixas para que fossem retiradas pela manhã, a porta estava apenas fechada, mas eu fiz questão de trancar a varanda por algum motivo, talvez fosse para que nenhum animal selvagem entrasse no quarto, mas eu nunca havia sentido um impulso como esse. Não levou muito tempo até que eu acabasse caindo no sono.

Pela manhã eu acordei com uma estranha brisa na minha nuca, como se algo gelado estivesse tocando o sigilo que estava gravado ali, me levantei com um pulo olhando em volta e logo colocando a mão na nuca, não havia nada no quarto, pelo menos não que eu podia sentir ou ver, mas com toda a certeza algo estava ali alguns momentos atrás. Não pude mais dormir, e logo me levantei, entrando no banheiro e jogando um pouco de água gelada no meu rosto antes de retirar a roupa e entrar na banheira. Eram 5 da manhã ainda, as aulas só começavam as 8 de qualquer jeito, a água gelada tirava todo o cansaço do meu corpo, eu ainda não me sentia confortável naquela estranha casa, mesmo não tendo a menor curiosidade de saber o que estava no porão, me pergunto se uma das empregadas não haviam aberto a porta por engano. Mas não teria como, meu pai foi mais do que específico quando disse para elas nunca e jamais abrirem aquela porta, elas não eram desse tipo de pessoa que desobedeceriam uma ordem dessas. Logo que sai de dentro da banheira, pude ouvir o sopro do vento entrando pela varanda, senti um estranho frio na espinha e me enrolei no roupão saindo do banheiro e encarando as janelas abertas da varanda, tinha a maior certeza que as trancará na noite anterior, e ainda assim estavam abertas. Assim que as tranquei novamente alguém bateu na porta, e logo que me virei notei que era uma das empregadas, ela se desculpou por ter me trapalhado e pegou as caixas que eu mesma havia amontoado do lado da porta, e antes de sair ela disse que haviam preparado o café mais cedo por ordem da minha mãe, e que se eu já estivesse com fome poderia descer, apenas acenei com a cabeça e me sentei na ponta da cama apertando o roupão ainda um pouco nervosa. Levei um certo tempo para colocar uma roupa para mais um dia de aula, ainda estava preocupada com o que havia acontecido quando acordei.

Logo que decidi apenas usar um vestido preto que já era até um pouco antigo, suas longas mangas e a gola que lembrava uma camisa faziam deste um dos meus favoritos, havia deixado as sapatilhas pretas separadas, não queria usa-las para andar pela floresta, mas eram as únicas que ficavam bem com esse vestido. Quando terminei de me arrumar fui logo descendo as escadas enrolando o cabelo em um coque, mesmo sabendo que estaria deixando o meu sigilo a mostra, não seria um real problema, pelo menos era o que eu esperava. Minha mãe foi um pouco contra eu não esconder o sigilo como sempre, mas ela sempre dizia que cabelos louros como o meu deveriam ficar soltos e livres, mas ao mesmo tempo meu pai não ligou muito, disse que seria difícil os meio-sangues entenderem o que aquilo era se nem sabiam o que eles mesmos eram.

Não demorou muito para que os boatos na escola começassem, logo que coloquei o pé dentro do prédio as pessoas começaram a falar sobre o sigilo, todos pensavam ser uma tatuagem de mal gosto, e eu tenho séria sorte de ninguém saber o que o corvo segurando uma cobra com os pés significa, apenas um estudante, entre todos me parou no corredor, ele era um pouco mais alto do que o meio-sangue que me seguiu ontem, mas ele era diferente, com toda a certeza era de uma família de bruxas, mas como os homens não podem herdar os poderes, com toda a certeza está a procura de uma bruxa para se casar, pobre rapaz, mal sabe que eu não tenho planos para me casar tão cedo assim. Ele me perguntou sobre o sigilo e se era real, tudo que pude responder era que sim, aquele sigilo era real, e logo ele perguntou se eu realmente fazia parte da família Henzwaffen, e não pude fazer nada mais do que rir e acenar com a cabeça, que tipo de pergunta era aquela? É claro que uma garota que tem um sigilo na nuca é daquela família. Toda bruxa ganha um sigilo desses quando completa 15 anos após passar em uma pequena prova para testar seus poderes, no meu caso, eu não apenas passei mas quiseram me levar para uma escola especializada, recusei pessoalmente, eu sabia muito bem no que estavam querendo me jogar, as melhores família estudam nessas escolas, e sendo de uma família tão poderosa como a minha, muitos iriam querer fazer "amizade" comigo, e seriamente prefiro me excluir do círculo do que fazer parte dele tão cedo.

Quando entrei na sala, senti alguém puxar o meu braço, apenas pelo cheiro eu tinha certeza que era o mesmo meio-sangue de ontem, ele me encarava com raiva, parecia querer me matar, mas eu ainda estava calma, sabia muito bem que ele não era capaz de nada daquilo, e tudo isso apernas o fez mais irritado, e logo ele me puxou para longe da porta andando e me puxando, com certeza ele queria me dizer algo que não poderia na frente dos amigos, apenas o segui, estava me divertindo em vê-lo daquele jeito, não existia nada melhor do que pisar no ego de um meio-sangue. Logo nos encontramos do lado de fora da escola, em um pequeno campado aberto, parecia ser algum tipo de quadra, as arquibancadas estavam vazias, e o vento soprava com força ali, assim que ele me soltou ficou de costas para mim, parecia tentar achar as palavras que queria.

\- Como você sabia que eu era um meio-sangue? - Me encarando por cima do ombro, suas mãos tremiam de raiva, não, ele parecia não querer acreditar na verdade que provavelmente havia escutado dos pais, ele realmente acreditava ser um puro sangue, deve ser por isso que se dizia o líder daquela gangue ridícula. - Como você poderia saber tal coisa se nem eu mesmo sabia?! - A cada segundo ele parecia ficar mais e mais nervoso, eu já sabia que acabaria perdendo algumas aulas por conta disso, mas não era mais importante do que terminar com a graça dele.

\- Apenas me responda uma pergunta, e se eu gostar da resposta, posso pensar em te responder, como raios um meio-sangue achava ser um puro sangue? - Tentando conter o riso pude ver a força que ele colocava no punho apertado, com toda a certeza aquilo deixaria uma marca, com toda a certeza eu havia atingido alguma artéria com aquela pergunta, talvez o pai seja humano, sempre ouvi dizer que fêmeas eram maiores, isso explicaria o tamanho anormal dele, ou talvez o pai fosse de uma linhagem de meio-sangues, carregando os vestígios de um clã quase que extinto, provavelmente. - O que foi? Os pássaros arrancaram a sua língua? - Dando alguns passos para a frente pude sentir um frio na espinha o mesmo do dia anterior, seria muita idiotice ele se transformar em um lugar desses, ou até mesmo tentar me atacar, mas depois de alguns instantes aquela sensação se foi e o vi simplesmente cair no chão aos poucos, era como se ele estivesse negando algo. - O que raios você tem, meio-sangue? - Com os braços cruzados deu mais alguns passos, ficando na frente dele.

\- Meus pais nunca me disseram nada disso, sempre acreditaram que eu era um puro sangue, desde que nasci, e ainda assim você conseguiu desmentir todas as nossas crenças em poucos segundos, e eu não quero saber se a respostas foi boa ou não, quero saber como você sabia! - Com algum tipo de grunhido ele levantou a cabeça me encarando nos olhos, ele parecia saber muito bem que não poderia fazer nada contra mim numa situação dessas, afinal, uma escola não é um bom lugar para brigar, ainda mais quando está tudo em um completo silêncio porque as aulas começaram. - Vamos, apenas me responda! - Se levantando ele segurou os meus braços num desespero profundo.

\- Tenho que dizer, foi a pior resposta possível, mas vou te explicar como. - Dando alguns passos para trás, segurei com mais força na alça da minha bolsa começando a andar. - Mas não quero falar sobre isso aqui, não acho que seja exatamente seguro. - Eu tinha um mal pressentimento, não era anormal eu sentir tais coisas, mas assim como em casa, eu podia pressentir que algo no ar estava errado, não poderia distinguir o que era, mas sabia que estava ali, não era a mesma "coisa", mas com certeza eram parecidas.

Após notar que ele já estava me seguindo, continuei a andar para fora dos portões da escola, aquele lugar não era nada muito protegido, eles não ligariam se alguém saísse exatamente porque era uma cidade um tanto quanto pequena, nada realmente iria acontecer. Já na cidade, poucas pessoas andavam por lá, não havia tido muito tempo para andar envolta no dia que cheguei, sabia apenas sobre alguns lugares estratégicos, como por exemplo, a loja de livros, haviam vários exemplares sobre magia negra e bruxaria, mas parecia que os donos não sabiam sobre o que eles eram e apenas os largaram lá, o bar é um ponto de encontro entre os meio-sangues, só entraria lá se estivesse louca, e por final, o café, a dona do lugar era uma antiga bruxa que já não fazia parte do círculo por não ter tido filhos, falei muito pouco com ela, mas com toda a certeza era de uma das 4 casas de poder do conselho. Assim que coloquei o pé dentro da loja, ela já me lançou um olhar de estranheza por ver o meio-sangue atrás de mim, rapidamente tive que segura-lá com alguns movimentos que estava tudo bem e que não iria acontecer nada de mais, logo que me sentei na mesa ao fundo do estabelecimento ela deixou os dois cardápios sobre a mesa e saiu.

\- De qualquer jeito, sabia que você era um meio-sangue só pelo cheiro, sangues puros não são assim, e normalmente eles não gostam de andar em bandos ou coisa do tipo. - Podia ver a confusão no rosto dele a metros de distância, não apenas para o que falei, mas para o cardápio também, talvez a ralé não saiba exatamente o que esse tipo de comida é, fazendo apenas um sinal para ela trazer duas xícaras  de chá com mel, era um dos poucos que eu realmente gostava, com toda a certeza não seria do gosto de um brutamontes, mas pelo menos não teria o risco de ele não entender. Ainda confuso ele simplesmente balançou a cabeça tentando entender. - Você realmente esqueceu que sou uma bruxa, não é? Quantas vezes vou ter que repetir isso até o seu cérebro de vira-latas se lembrar?! - Dando uma pequena batida na mesa os olhos do meio-sangue se arregalaram com com um pouco de medo, e tudo que pude fazer foi rir e colocar a mão na nuca, logo lembrei do incidente daquela noite, o toque gelado sobre o sigilo, com toda a certeza havia sido real, mas o que era?

\- Uma... bruxa? - Ele parecia não acreditar no que eu dizia, apenas rindo e me encarando como se fosse superior. - Com toda a certeza o que você fez ontem foi estranho, mas uma bruxa? Você realmente quer que eu acredite que bruxas existem? - Com um olhar de raiva a dona do café serviu as duas xícaras e logo saiu como se fosse esmagar o cérebro dele de longe, parando de rir para encarar o chá ele suspirou cruzando os braços e encostando na cadeira sem muita preocupação. - Você é apenas uma aluna nova que não sabe onde se encaixa, você ter acertado que eu era um meio-sangue com toda a certeza foi sorte, não teria como você diferenciar uma coisa da outra de qualquer jeito, e eu fui mais idiota ainda por acreditar em você e me transformar. - Falando com um ar de deboche, ele fechou os olhos rindo cada vez mais, falando algumas palavras baixinho enquanto segurava a minha xícara na altura do queixo para assopra-la, fiz a mesa tremer derrubando um pouco do líquido quente na perna dele. - Mas que...? - Assustado ele se levantou encarando a xícara que agora parava de se mover. - C-como? Eu não encostei na mesa, com toda a certeza!

\- Já não te disse, cérebro de vira-latas? Sou uma bruxa, poderia muito bem ter estragado mais ainda o seu rosto jogando a xícara toda em você, deveria agradecer que fui boazinha. - Tomando alguns goles coloquei a xícara de volta na mesa cruzando as pernas enquanto o encarava. Ele ainda parecia confuso sem querer acreditar no que estava vendo, com toda a certeza iria dizer que tudo aquilo era mentira e que não acreditava nesse tipo de coisa, já estava acostumada a ouvir esse tipo de coisa, mas não de um meio-sangue, afinal, eles são criaturas sobrenaturais assim como eu, tudo bem que a rivalidade é seriamente grande, e isso só deixa as coisas mais estranhas ainda, se ele é um meio-sangue, como não sabe sobre as bruxas? Nada daquilo fazia o menor sentido, e eu tinha certeza que ele estava tão confuso quanto eu. - Você é realmente um completo idiota, isso ou sua família anda escondendo mais do que uma coisa de você. - Com uma pequena risada tomei mais alguns goles do chá, eu sabia que tinha algo errado ali quando a senhora que tomava conta do café deixou alguns marshmallows sobre a mesa e saiu pela porta da frente, com toda a certeza ela sabia de algo mas não iria falar.

\- Não pense em colocar a minha família no meio! - Ele já estava visivelmente abalado e sem saber o que fazer, para falar a verdade, eu também já não sabia o que fazer, era um meio-sangue que achava ser um lobisomem de puro sangue e ainda por cima nunca ouviu falar de bruxas, eu sabia que existia algo errado naquela cidade, mas... o que era? Algo como um sentimento estranho pairava pelo ar, ele ainda me encarava com raiva, provavelmente esperava algum tipo de explicação mas, o que raios eu deveria dizer? Não tem uma forma de eu resumir uma história de rivalidade que já dura a mais de mil anos em alguns poucos minutos, já estava até sentindo pena daquele idiota, algo estava errado comigo também, com toda a certeza. - Vamos, pare de mentir e me explique o que raios está acontecendo aqui! Não tem como você ser uma bruxa, e minha família, com toda a certeza, não iria esconder algo de mim dessa forma! - Ele bateu na mesa perdido, provavelmente tentando me assustar, aquilo nunca iria funcionar, peguei um dos marshmallows mordendo apenas metade, pensando no que seria melhor, mostrar a ele, ou apenas dizer.

\- Venha comigo. - Terminando o chá e colocando a outra metade do marshmallow na boca, deixei o dinheiro sobre a mesa e sai, ele me seguiu como um cachorrinho, combinava com ele para falar a verdade, a cidade parecia não acreditar no que via, nos encarando de ponta a ponta, e mesmo que aquilo fosse estranho, eu já não estava ligando, cheguei até a entrada da floresta, parando e o olhando nos olhos. - Não se atreva a mexer em nada, e menos ainda quebrar alguma coisa. - Logo que me virei de costas ele segurou o meu pulso com uma força que eu não havia presenciado antes, com toda a certeza ele era diferente dos outros meio-sangues que viviam por ali, era mais forte, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha algo de errado. - O que você tem?! - Tentei puxar o braço para que ele soltasse, mas ele apenas encarava a entrada da floresta, não parecia nem ouvir o que eu estava dizendo, e logo que me virei para encarar a floresta algo se moveu e ele instintivamente me puxou para perto, tinha algo de errado com ele, mesmo depois de me puxar ele ainda segurava meu pulso o apertando. - V-você já está me machucando! - Logo que puxei novamente ele pareceu voltar a realidade me soltando, meu braço estava vermelho com marcas de exatamente onde ele segurava. - O que raios deu em você? O que era aquilo?! - Eu o questionava não realmente esperado uma respostas, ele ainda parecia perdido.

\- E-eu não faço a mínima ideia... - Ele parecia realmente perdido, agora encarando a floresta com medo, eu não poderia deixar algo estranho simplesmente me parar, então continuei andando, depois de alguns segundos paralisado ele veio correndo para o meu lado. - Porque raios você veio se mudar logo para cá? Você já não sabia que a cidade só tem lobisomens. - Ele perguntava coisas aleatórias apenas para assar o tempo, chegava a ser engraçado, ele até parecia preocupado com o que perguntava, eu não tinha muito o que dizer além de responder que foi uma ordem do Círculo e que nós não sabíamos que 90% da população era meio-sangue, o que era verdade, eu nunca teria imaginado que o Círculo nos mandaria para um lugar desses, ainda mais sendo a primeira família do ranking, para falar a verdade, estou apenas esperando a última comandante morrer para assumir o poder, não tem mais absolutamente nada me parando de ser o centro do Círculo.


End file.
